kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Monty Uno
Monty Uno is the father of Nigel Uno. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., he is revealed to be Numbuh 0, the founder of the modern KND Organization (the 7th Age of the KND), as well as the older brother of Benedict Uno, (a.k.a. Father). He is the adoptive uncle of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. History Monty Uno was the son of the Grandfather, the adult ruler of the world who forced all the children to work as slaves in his tapioca factories. One day, Monty refused to be oppressed any longer and ran away. As his brother Benedict attempted to reason with Monty about this in a tree, he accidentally discovered a secret chamber in the tree containing the Book of KND. Upon reading it, Monty is given the inspiration to fight back against his oppressor. However, his cowardly brother wanted no part in this, believing they had "zero" chances. Monty then called himself "Numbuh 0", leading a rebellion to destroy all the tapioca factories. Eventually, Grandfather appears to personally confront Numbuh Zero, giving him three seconds to go to his room or else. When he reaches "zero", Numbuh 0 cries out his namesake number and unleashes a device on Grandfather that seemingly destroys him. Thus, Numbuh 0 brought about the Seventh Age of the Kids Next Door. After growing up and falling into legend, Monty Uno married Numbuh 999, who was the first female operative in the new age of KND, and had a son Nigel, who would later become Numbuh One. His house was built near the tree that housed the Book of KND, which would also become Sector V's treehouse. When Grandfather was recommissioned by Father, Numbuh 1 attempted to find and recommision Numbuh 0. Upon learning that the legendary operative was none other than his own father, he eagerly recommissioned him. In contrast to his decommissioned self, Numbuh 0 is anything but oblivious or unhelpful, revealing to Numbuh One the location of the Book of KND, Father's identity as his uncle, and the fact that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane were once the missing agents of Sector Z. After Numbuh 0 reconciled with his evil brother and convinced him to help him defeat Grandfather, the two went outside to face their father, who had by this point turned everyone else in the world into Senior Citizombies. However, Benedict chickens out once again, Monty is left to face his father's wrath alone. Monty was able to resist the Senior Zombification process by having the Book of KND, which Grandfather wanted to destroy, in his back pocket, buying Numbuh 1 and the rest of Sector V enough time to crash the KND Moonbase into the Earth where they stood, decommissioning them both. .]] Nigel then attempted to recommission his father once again, but the Recommissioning Module fell apart in his hands, revealing a message to him from Monty telling him that he can never rejoin the Kids Next Door, being an adult, and that as an adult it is his duty to be a good father to Nigel. He also wanted Numbuh One to fill his page in the Book of KND with some "crackerjack stories" for future generations. After the message ended, a now "re-decommissioned" Monty asks Numbuh One if he and his friends were playing with "2x4 techno-bob-thingies". Numbuh One said, with tears in his eyes, "No, Dad. I was just playing with an old friend." and he embraced his father, recieving a hug from Monty. Later on, the KND praised Numbuh 0 as a hero and christened a massive golden statue of him at the new Moonbase. Numbuh 0 and his wife was temporarily recomissioned during ''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. to congratulate his son for winning the scavenger hunt and to say goodbye, since Numbuh 1 is joining the Galactic KND and won't be allowed to return to Earth. His wife warned Numbuh 1 to stay away from all those dangerous black holes in outer space. Trivia *Numbuh 0 has probably tasted the "Fourth flavor" since he said after being recomissioned "I have a hankering for some blurpleberry ice-cream - it's the closest thing to the fourth flavor I've ever tasted!" *Numbuh 0's brother, notably the villain Father, was probably named after Benedict Arnold, both being traitors. *Numbuh 0 shares some similiraties with Bardock of Dragon Ball Z . For starters, Bardock and Monty are the fathers of the main character (Goku and Numbuh 1 respectively). He started a rebellion against a tyrant (Frieza for Bardock, Grandfather for Numbuh 0), that his son would soon have to face also. Numbuh 1's thoughts on his father (before finding out he is Numbuh 0) are also similiar to those of Goku's on Bardock (Goku never showed much regard for Bardock). Category:Operatives Category:Parents Category:Friends Category:Allies Category:Males Category:British Characters Category:Family Members